custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dimous
Dimous is an Onu-Matoran who owns a pub in Matoro City and resides within the Cities of Spherus Universe. History Early Life Dimous was one of many Matoran created on Spherus Magna by the Great Beings to aid in the construction of the Matoran Universe. When it had been completed, he was placed in Metru Nui. Much of his life there is unknown, but after he was given free will by the disguised Great Being Velika, he befriended a Ta-Matoran named Karov and a Fa-Matoran named Pozic. Dimous was one of many Matoran brought to the island of Mata-Nui by the Toa Metru after being trapped in a Matoran Sphere by Makuta Teridax. No harm befell him during this time, and he eventually returned to Metru Nui with the other Matoran. Reformation of Spherus Magna After Teridax's death, Dimous emerged from within the now heavily damaged Great Spirit Robot alongside most other Matoran and other residents of the Robot. He aided in the construction of a city, named Matoro City after the Toa who saved the life of the Great Spirit. This city was built upon the torso of the Robot, which now lay across the land and served as the foundation for several other cities. After Matoro City was completed, Dimous became one of its inhabitants. He started a pub, where he sold various foods. Most of his business came from Agori and Glatorian, for they, as organic beings, required sustenance. But Matoran also visited his diner, as food helped provide them with energy. Two frequent customers were Dimous's old friends Karov and Pozic. One day, Dimous sat with Karov and Pozic in his bar. They were discussing a ceremony that would take place the following day, where a future generation of Toa would be announced. During this conversation, Pozic left the pub abruptly, and Karov quickly followed. Dimous was upset by this, thinking it may have been because he had been to engrossed in the conversation to take Pozic's order. At the ceremony, Dimous was unable to find his two friends. He, like all others present, witnessed the assassination of the two Matoran candidates, as well as the near death of the Toa who was to give up his powers, Coprollex. He, like most others, had no idea who the assassin had been nor had he any other information on the event. The next day, rumors began to circulate that Karov and Pozic had been chosen to replace the deceased candidates. Dimous spotted them as they headed towards the exit of the City to begin their first mission. Dimous bade them farewell, and swore that he would always be there to help them if they ever needed help. After these events, he met with a Glatorian named Rovrun, who had similar feelings towards helping the two new Toa. The two of them found other citizens who agreed to form a group that would help Karov and Pozic if they needed it. Several days later, word reached Matoro City that a ritual was about to take place in order to revive Makuta Teridax, performed by a group aptly named the Cult of Teridax. Karov and Pozic's team had stumbled upon the site of the ritual and would attempt to stop it, but they had wanted to make sure that the City's council would be aware of the dangers. The Turaga Council was unsure of what action to take, and therefore decided to hold a lengthy meeting to discuss the risks of various options. Coprollex, a new, lower ranking member of the council, insisted that they go to the aid of the group of young Toa, but the other Turaga did not want to act upon his suggestion. Coprollex decided to journey to the location of the ritual alongside whoever was willing to help him. Coprollex managed to find Dimous, Rovrun, and the others who would be willing to help the Toa team, and prepared them for the journey. They were able to procure various Agori vehicles to make the journey much faster. They soon arrived at a small village near the site of the ritual where the townsfolk were preparing to fight a quickly approaching mass of cultists. Dimous helped lead his group of reinforcements in the battle. In the end, the townsfolk emerged victorious, and the majority of the cultists had either been killed or captured. Dimous found out that the ritual to revive Teridax had been unsuccessful, and that Karov had managed to retrieve some of the most important ingredients for the ritual, the Kanohi Kraahkan, Olmak, and the Avohkii. Dimous and the other reinforcements helped rebuild the damaged village. Abilities and Traits As an Onu-Matoran, Dimous possessed the element of Earth, but was unable to access his powers. Dimous wore a powerless Kanohi Ruru, and wore black and green armor. He possesses a large sickle-like sword, although he has never used it in combat. Trivia *Dimous is one of two Onu-Matoran created by Toa Pozico who wears black and green armor, the other being Jeruu. **This may be partially due to the fact that Toa Pozico thinks that green is quite an earthy color, as it is found in many mosses and lichens found in caves and other underground environments. Appearances *''Deception of Honor'' - First Appearance Category:Matoran Category:Earth Category:Onu-Matoran